digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crusadermon
|level=Mega |attribute=Virus |family=Virus Busters |family2=Metal Empire |jatype=Holy Knight |entype=Warrior |from=Knightmon |java=Ryotaro Okiayu |javan=(Frontier/X-Evolution) |java2=Susumu Chiba |java2n=(Savers) |java3=Aya Hisakawa |java3n=(Cyber Sleuth/Hacker's Memory) |enva=Melodee Spevack |envan=(Frontier[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/frontierchar.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Frontier Character List]) |enva2=Dave Bushnell |enva2n=(Data Squad) |jacards= , , , , , |partner= |s1=Crusadermon X |g1=Royal Knights }} Crusadermon is a Warrior Digimon. One of the "Royal Knights", it is the monarch who presides over all Knightmon. Even more than to morality, Crusadermon is faithful to what it personally regards as "Justice", and those ends justify their means. If it will bring about lasting peace, Crusadermon will find merit in it, even in regards to "Ruling through Strength". In its entirety, it is uniquely ruthless in the execution of its duties, and it shows no compassion for the weak. Attacks *'Spiral Masquerade'This attack is named "Spiral Slice" in Digimon Data Squad, "Thomas Bursts On The Scene!" 42.: Chops up the opponent with the four body-sash blades which extend from its armor. *'Fist of Athena'This attack is named "Fist of Fear" in Digimon Data Squad, "Thomas Bursts On The Scene!" 42, and "Argent Fear" in Digimon Battle. (Urgent Fear): Instantly comes into point-blank range, then starts shooting the opponent in the chest with sonic booms from the Pile Bunker on its right arm. *'Laser Lattice': Creates an energy net that projects out from the palm. *'Scarlet Tempest': Uses the Pile Bunker to create a whirlwind about the foe. Design Etymologies ;LordKnightmon (ロードナイトモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese media and some American English media.Digimon World 4 *'En:' .May be a pun on " |ロードナイト|Rōdonaito}}". "Rhodo" is short for rodon which is the ancient Greek spelling of rose. *'En:' . ;Crusadermon Name used in Digimon Frontier and most American English media. *'En:' . ;LoadKnightmon (ロードナイトモン) Official romanization given by Digimon Links and also used in the American English version of Digimon Data Squad. *'En:' . *'En:' . Fiction Digimon Frontier D-Tector 3.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 3.0, Crusadermon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000460311". D-Spirit Version 1 Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digimon Fusion Wisemon presents a silhouette of a Crusadermon as an example of a traveler through Digital Space. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 4 Digimon World: Next Order Crusadermon is a Hand-To-Hand Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Angewomon and Taomon (Silver). Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Crusadermon is #289, and is a Mega-level, Speed-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Sleep Barrier, Dodge Dance, Health 200%, and Skill Master traits, and it possesses the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Risk Factory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Crusadermon. Crusadermon digivolves from Knightmon. In order to digivolve into Crusadermon, your Digimon must be at least level 44 with 170 speed, but only once you have revived Crusadermon. It can be hatched from the Steel DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Crusadermon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Crusadermon is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Knightmon and MagnaAngemon. Its special attacks are Spiral Masquerade and Fist of Athena and its support skill is Unmatched Cruelty, which increases damage from attributes with good affinity by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Crusadermon is #306 and is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Knightmon and MagnaAngemon. Its special attacks are Spiral Masquerade and Fist of Athena and its support skill is Unmatched Cruelty, which increases damage from attributes with good affinity by 15%. Digimon Battle LoadKnightmon digivolves from Knightmon. Digimon Masters Crusadermon digivolves from Knightmon. Digimon Heroes! LordKnightmon digivolves from Knightmon. Digimon Links LordKnightmon digivolves from Knightmon and MagnaAngemon. Digimon ReArise Crusadermon may digivolve from Knightmon. Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Crusadermon is a password Digimon. The password is 750277. Notes and references